


Valentine's Day Prompts

by Katzedecimal



Category: A Finger Slip - Fandom, Piper Trickster, Sherlock (TV), The Flash (Comics), The Mentalist
Genre: Multi, Valentine's Day, a finger slip, a slip of the finger, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katzedecimal/pseuds/Katzedecimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collecting ficlets from Valentine's Day prompts.  Various fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Not That Creepy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the cemetary.
> 
> _The Mentalist_

(Feb 14 16:18)  
I miss you!

(Feb 14 16:19)  
I miss you too! Looking forward to tonight!

(Feb 14 16:19)  
Where are you?

(Feb 14 16:20)  
At the cemetary, leaving some roses for Mom and Dad.

(Feb 14 16:21)  
Nice. 

(Feb 14 16:22)  
Yeah. It's peaceful here. 

(Feb 14 16:23)  
Kind of creepy, though.

(Feb 14 16:24)  
No, not at all, really. There are some people here.  
(Feb 14 16:24)  
There's a woman and an old lady, saying hi to her husband.  
(Feb 14 16:25)  
There's a family putting a teddy bear down. Their son died of leukemia.

(Feb 14 16:26)  
You talk to people at the graveyard?

(Feb 14 16:27)  
Yeah sure, why not? People like to talk about their loved ones.  
(Feb 14 16:27)  
They like to share happy memories. 

(Feb 14 16:28)  
Weird.

(Feb 14 16:29)  
It's not weird!  
(Feb 14 16:30)  
There's an old man visiting his daughter. She fought in the war.  
(Feb 14 16:30)  
He's really proud of her.  
(Feb 14 16:31)  
There's a guy having a picnic with his wife and daughter.  
(Feb 14 16:32)  
He brought wine and chocolates and a picnic blanket spread out on their graves.  
(Feb 14 16:32)  
They were killed by a serial killer.

(Feb 14 16:33)  
You're creeping me out.

(Feb 14 16:34)  
It's not creepy.  
(Feb 14 16:34)  
It's the first time he's visited their graves since the serial killer got killed.  
(Feb 14 16:35)  
He says he feels relieved.  
(Feb 14 16:36)  
He looks like a huge weight's been lifted off him.

(Feb 14 16:37)  
You're really creeping me out.  
(Feb 14 16:37)  
Talking to people in graveyards.

(Feb 14 16:38)  
Yeah you're right  
(Feb 14 16:38)  
I'm making people talk about people they love and making them smile.  
(Feb 14 16:39)  
They're walking away looking happy.  
(Feb 14 16:39)  
That's sooooo creepy.

(Feb 14 16:40)  
It kind of is.

(Feb 14 16:41)  
You know what? Screw tonight. I'll have dinner with Mom and Dad.  
(Feb 14 16:41)  
Or is that too creepy for you too

(Feb 15 17:12)  
Hey, Patrick? thanks for yesterday. Best Valentine's I've had in a while.

(Feb 15 17:17)  
Back at you. I haven't really liked Valentine's Day since my wife died.  
(Feb 15 17:17)  
I'm sorry about your date.

(Feb 15 17:18)  
Don't be.


	2. Happy Pedophile Rapist Priest Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock have their first Valentine's Day together. It does not go quite as anticipated.
> 
> _A Finger Slip_ -verse.

"So."

"Hn."

"You realise Greg is not going to be pleased about this."

"Hn."

"We're calling him away from his Valentine's supper." Sherlock blew out his lips in reply and John rolled his eyes. " _And_ we missed our reservation at Angelo's."

"Hmph."

"And I must say, eating cold, congealing fish and chips on a rooftop standing over a cold, congealing corpse isn't anybody else's idea of a good way to spend Valentine's Day."

Sherlock huffed another breath, misting in the cold air. "I suppose you'd prefer candles and chocolates and silly little cards of various superheroes extolling their passions by means of ridiculously unclever puns."

"I didn't say that." Sherlock cocked a sceptical eyebrow at John and he grinned, "I said it wasn't anybody _else's_ idea of a good way to spend Valentine's Day." Sherlock smirked, mollified. "The last time I stood over a bloody corpse on Valentine's Day was in Afghanistan."

"Did you eat fish and chips?"

"No and the company wasn't as much fun either."

Sherlock felt his insides twist. "I thought you liked Todd," he managed.

"I did, I liked him a lot. But he wasn't you." John didn't seem to notice the look Sherlock was giving him. "Todd gave me a Valentine of Batman saying 'Swing along with me.'" Sherlock snorted. "Yeah, I wasn't sure how to take that, either."

"I really don't understand how a day celebrating the martyring of a pedophile rapist priest came to be associated with love and chocolates."

John nearly launched his chips out his nostrils. "Oh god, Sherlock," he giggled, "I missed you so much."

"This was a pedophile rapist priest," Sherlock said of the corpse before them. 

"And I'm with the one I love, having the best Valentine's Day ever."

Sherlock's smile lit up his face as he looked at John, "Yeah."


	3. A Little Too Literal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Flash back, a nostalgic Trickster builds a death trap with the intent of rekindling his old partnership with the Pied Piper. It's a death trap, alright....
> 
> Flash Rogues, Pied Piper/Trickster

"Lemme get this straight…"

"So to speak."

"Shut up. You built a death trap."

"Coz that’s what you do when the Flash comes back."

"With a lot of lamps."

"He doesn’t run so well when he’s blinded."

"And you borrowed a wand from Abra Kadabra."

"Well he left it lying around."

"To open a rip in the universe to dump the Flash into."

"It’s not like he hasn’t done it before."

"But you’ve caught this horseman instead."

"Bit like catching a perch when you’re going for trout."

"Who has no head."

"Which is a little disconcerting."

"Who is still moving around and looking for his head."

"Which is a lot disconcerting."

"Which you have stashed inside a rubber chicken."

"It was the right weight."

"Which you used as Flash bait."

"He doesn’t fall for the Big Bag of Loot anymore."

"And you somehow thought this was a good idea."

"How was I to know it would attract zombie horsemen?"

"And you brought ME into this."

"I thought we could, y’know… Do it together. Like old times."

"Old times."

"And then I caught Icky here instead and I thought you could help get rid of him."

"HOW?"

"I thought you could use the rats."

"HOW?"

"Well the lamps are holding him in place, I thought maybe the rats would eat him."

"Eat him."

"Yeah. You know, zombie smorgasbord."

"You want my rats to eat a headless zombie horseman."

"You don’t think it’ll work?"

"And what if we get zombie rats out of it?"

"…Not good?"

"Bit not good, yeah."


End file.
